


Actually Dirty

by foursword



Series: Anika & Our Love [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass Sniffing, Ass Squirting, Butts, Deepthroating, Desi Character, Enemas, F/F, Face farting, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Farting, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Strip Tease, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: I can’t keep my eyes off Anika while we’re out in town, and she knows it. When we get home, we show just how much we appreciate one another.Cute, dirty lesbian couple with an emphasis on ass, as always!
Relationships: Anika/Evelyn, Anika/Me
Series: Anika & Our Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114910
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

—-

A couple of weeks ago, Anika and I were walking through town doing some shopping. I needed some stationery and Ani wanted to get some new clothes for the warmer weather. That was a bit more exciting than what I was buying, of course. Not only because, well, clothes are more interesting than glue and pens, but also because it meant I got to help my girlfriend find some clothes that looked good on her. More specifically, I got to look at my girlfriend in a bunch of different cute outfits— a couple of short skirts (which she didn’t buy, in the end, since that’s not really her style), some cute t-shirts, and some lightweight flared trousers that hugged her hips and showed off her butt. Each time she stepped out of a changing room, I wanted to give her a tight hug and pat her on that cute ass, but — of course — I didn’t. Not in front of random shop workers.

We only had to walk about five or six minutes to get back to my house. For some of the walk, the pavement was too thin for us to hold hands and walk side by side so, instead, we had to go in single file. Each time we did, I made sure to stand behind Anika so I could see her swaying hips carrying the most perfect round ass I’d ever seen. My mouth watered at the thought of feeling her up, diving in and getting a taste. For a moment I had to awkwardly carry a shopping bag in front of myself to hide my arousal.

After a truck roared past us, Ani spoke without turning around.

“I know what you’re looking at,” she giggled. I felt myself going red.

“I’m sorry! I don’t mean to be weird,” I replied hurriedly. After a few more metres, we were back side by side. I placed my hand in hers, intertwining with her soft, delicate fingers, and she squeezed me playfully. Then, turning to me, she said: “It’s okay, my love. Maybe I’ll let you have another look once we’re back at yours.”

* * *

At the house, we dumped our shopping on my kitchen floor, and went to sit in the living room. Though it was still daytime outside, the curtains were drawn, and I turned on a lamp to lighten up the room a little. Anika placed herself down comfortably in an armchair, and I sat on a sofa nearby, smiling at her with admiration.

“I saw how much you were checking me out today, Evelyn,” she said. “What were you thinking?”

“What do you mean?”, I replied nervously, and Ani reached over to touch my hand gently.

“Tell me what you think when you look at me like that”, she said.

I smiled, but felt nervous. How could I use the write words for this? Ultimately, though, I knew I trusted Ani — we were so close now, and we’d been a couple for a few months — so I decided to just blurt anything out, in complete honesty.

“I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, or ever known,” I said. “I love the way you smile at me, I love the way you treat me, I love your kindness ... and when I see your body, and the way those clothes fit on you, and the way you move as you walk... I just get this feeling— like being really thirsty. I just want to express how I feel about you; I want to touch you, kiss you, and feel your body.”

Ani was blushing, and she looked down in embarrassment for a moment.  
“You’re sweet,” she said. “I love you. Now,” she added, looking me in the eyes: “tell me how you want to touch me. How you want to feel my body.”

My eyes widened; Ani had never really asked something like this before, at least not outside of the bedroom.

“Are you... are you asking me to talk dirty to you?” I asked nervously, and Ani giggled.

“I’m asking you to tell me just what you want to do with me,” she replied plainly. I figured the same as before — I trust her, and _she’s_ the one asking, so I guess there’s nothing to worry about...

“I want to put my arms around you and feel the warmth of your body,” I said, trying to look at her but occasionally getting shy and fiddling with my hands. “I want that feeling when your boobs press up against mine, and I can almost feel your heartbeat, and hear your breathing in my ear. I want you to do whatever you want with me. I want to see your beautiful ass, and hold it in my hands, and just worship it for hours. I want to undress you and lick you, taste you all over, and make you feel good.”

I had become hard, and it wasn’t difficult to see. Ani, herself, still looked sheepish and flattered. Eventually, her expression became more determined, and her arousal showed itself on her face.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” she said, and I noticed that she was unbuttoning her shorts. “I’m going to undress for you, but you can’t touch me yet. If you really feel this way about my body, I want you to look at it, admire it, and touch yourself while you do that.” She slipped her shorts and panties past her feet and let them lay on the ground, then pulled off her shirt and unclipped her bra. We’d been home for less than half an hour, and already she sat butt naked before me, leaning back into an armchair with her arms by her sides, lewdly smiling at me.

“Take it out,” she purred. “I want to watch you stroke yourself to me.” Complying with her desire, I shuffled my trousers and underwear down and, half-excitedly, half-nervously, pulled out my penis, which had grown quite hard.

“Good girl,” Ani whispered, and squeezed her left breast in her hand. I started to stroke myself, slowly at first, gazing at my girlfriend’s gorgeous body. I felt my whole body relax as I reclined into the sofa and a warm feeling spread throughout me. Ani bit her lip, and I stared longingly at the sides of her fat ass which stuck out on either side of her where she’d sat down. I pulled eagerly on my cock as it grew harder, aroused by the thought of touching her.

I was wet enough that my masturbating started to make a slight sound. A sticky layer of precum was gathering at the tip of my cock. Ani stood up and turned around, so that I was facing her perfect ass, shining slightly with the sweet she’d worked up on our walk.

“Tell me how you feel about my ass,” she said. “Tell me what you want to do with it.” Instantly, a million answers came into my mind.

“I want to lick it all over, so you’re completely wet,” I said, as she playfully shook her hips a little. “I want to push my fingers inside you, and then my tongue, and I want to taste how dirty you are. I want to grab your ass and... make it jiggle,” I said, and laughed.

Anika giggled. “I’ve got you quite excited, haven’t I?” Then, out of nowhere, she walked towards me and pushed on my chest, making me lie back on the sofa.

“Let’s see how much of my ass you can take,” she said. In an instant, still stroking my hard cock, I saw Ani lower her ass towards my face, hovering it just inches above my nose, and I could smell the sharp, sweaty scent that was pouring off of it.

“Can you smell me?” she asked playfully. I moaned and reached my hands towards my ass, but she pulled away. “Keep touching yourself, baby,” she told me calmly. “Just keep sniffing at my ass.” I did as I was told, and took deep breaths in, obsessing over her sharp musk and gazing at her beautiful pussy and tight asshole, covered over slightly by a mess of dark hair.

“Ani...” I mumbled gently, “it’s too much... I have to stop for a moment or I’ll cum.” After saying this, I stopped jerking off and reached for her. Ani went to sit down on the sofa, so I moved to let her beside me.

“Maybe we should go to the bedroom,” she suggested, and I nodded, awkwardly pulling my shorts up over my stiff penis. She watched me without judgment, even though I felt completely goofy. Once I was done, I got up and Anika followed me into my bedroom; once I sat down on the bed, she glanced at the obvious bulge below my waist.

“Let me take care of that,” she said kindly, and pulled my shorts and panties back down, and put them on the floor. Of course, Anika herself was still completely naked ... so it was inevitable that I was still rock hard. I took my top off, and then she whispered in my ear.

“Why don’t you kiss me?”

I leaned in towards her face and closed my eyes. As our lips met, Nika gently wrapped her fingers around my cock and started stroking slowly, and I gasped with our tongues still intertwined.

“Does this feel good?” she asked, and I mumbled affirmatively. “Good girl,” she added. Then, drawing back from my face, she positioned me on the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor, between my legs.

She looked up at me, smiling, and must have seen that I’d turned completely red. Lewdly smirking, she licked me from the base to the tip of my penis, making me twitch beneath her tongue. She licked circles around the tip, tasting my wetness and stopping momentarily to smile at me again.

Ani began to suck on my dick, bobbing her head up and down slowly and twisting her tongue around me. I couldn’t help but moan loudly, leaning back with my hands clutching her bedsheets. Her mouth on my penis made loud, wet sounds – _schlick-schlick-schlick_ as I felt myself against the top of her mouth and the beginning of her throat.

Suddenly, she stopped. My body trembled. Twisting my body so that I was lying down properly on the bed, Ani put herself on top of me, so we were face to face and my dick was squeezed between us underneath her pussy.

“That was just the beginning,” she said, smirking by the side of my head. “Now, let’s start to get actually dirty...”


	2. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anika gives me a drink, from the wrong end.

... placing her hand between our sweaty bodies, Ani started to stroke me again, nice and slowly. My penis was completely wet from her mouth and my precum, which was dripping messily onto my legs and torso. After kissing me and sucking on my lips, Anika put her mouth by my ear again and started to whisper, incredibly quietly. In precise detail, she was telling me exactly what she wanted me to do... and it was completely filthy.

“Kiss me,” she said, after all of these instructions, and I did. When our lips parted, Anika took her hand off of me, and turned to lie down on her front, while I picked up a bottle of lube that was under her bed. Placing the bottle carefully beside me, I started stroking Ani’s fat ass with the tips of my fingers, and she contentedly moaned into the mattress.

“Would you like me to lick it first?” I asked.  
“Mmmhh.. yes please,” Ani responded quietly. Gently prising her ass cheeks apart, I lowered my face down and took a sniff of her asshole, still sweaty after our walk outside. Carefully I picked out some cotton off her hole, left behind by her panties, and I started to eagerly lick her clean, tasting her dirty ass and swallowing its sweat.

“Fart for me, Ani,” I said cheekily, my face only a few inches from her tight butthole. Anika mumbled that she would try, and I heard her tummy start to rumble — she must have been pushing. I covered her hole with my mouth wide open, and—

_Sppbbbrrrrrpp!_

I swallowed up a hot, disgusting fart from her ass, and thanked her by tightening my fingers on her squishy cheeks. My tongue poked into her unclean asshole, tasting the sharp, salty flavour of her insides.

“Are you ready for the lube now?” I asked.  
“Mhm!” replied Ani, cheerfully, and I smiled. I unscrewed the cap from the bottle — which was brand new, full to the brim — and, instead of putting the lube _on_ her little brown hole, I actually pushed the nozzle inside her slightly and, squeezing the bottle, began to fill her up with the gooey liquid.

Eventually, Ani tapped on my hand to say that she’d had enough, and I put the lid back on the lube. Anika sat up, and I instantly kissed her, letting her tongue deep into my mouth and the top of my throat. I wanted to choke on it, so badly... Ani looked down at my cock, which had gone a little limp. Noticing this, I started to touch myself and quickly became quite hard again.

“I’m ready if you are,” I said, smiling. I sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall, and Ani turned to face away from me, and backed up her gorgeous brown ass towards me, as though she were about to sit on my lap.

“Stroke it for me, baby,” she said lewdly. I started to pull on my hard penis, lubricated by a slick   
mess of precum.

Before too long, I saw Anika’s asshole pucker up, and—

_Fffbblrrrshhhhzzpptt!!_

— as she farted, a ton of lube spat out of her asshole, covering my dick with her wet, smelly mess. I moaned loudly, and started to stroke harder, slowing only to kiss the back of Ani’s neck. Her hole spluttered with little bubbles of the lube and her ass’s natural juices, and I stared at it in awe as I continued to jerk off.

“There’s more coming,” Ani said, the words struggling to come out. I moaned, and leaned back in pleasure and anticipation. Then—

_Ssbbbbbrrrrrppppffttt_

— an even longer stream of goo erupted from Anika’s butthole, dribbling down towards her pussy and dripping onto my tummy, balls, and throbbing dick. I practically whimpered with arousal, admiring her gorgeous brown asshole, winking at me and letting me glimpse at the pink insides of her ass.

“Good girl,” Ani said, and she sat her butt down on my cock, playfully bouncing it a few times in the sticky wet mess. Her asscheeks spread over my waist, and I desperately grabbed at them, feeling her soft skin and both squishy buns eagerly. As I massaged her ass, one last fart came out of Ani’s hole softly, and bubbled in the puddle of lube and ass-cream around my cock.

Then, Anika turned her body around and straddled me once more, facing me. Her beautiful face — the most beautiful face in the world — gazed at me peacefully, and I stroked her cheek, then traced a line with my fingers down her neck and onto her soft breasts. Ani started to grind, letting my wet dick rub up against the lips of her pussy, and she moaned happily. After giving her boobs a gentle squeeze, I placed my hands upon her hips — my fingers stroking her round ass — and helped her slide back and forth on top of me.

Ani’s pussy squelched and squirmed against my body, lubricated with the mess that her ass had spat out. The tip of my penis rubbed up against her clit as we started to move faster, and Ani’s cheeks grew red as her moans got louder.

“Can I make you come, baby?” I asked, and she let out a little “yes”, excited but focused. With one hand remaining on her hip, I reached the other around and drew circles with my finger around her wet, loosened asshole. I pushed my hips up a little so that my penis was pressed tighter into her pussy, and her grinding got harder and faster.

“F... fuck, yes... please”, she muttered. To me, or maybe just to herself. I couldn’t help but moan in return, and slid two fingers into her dirty, slimy butthole.

“Please come for me, baby,” I moaned, and Ani bent down to kiss me, pressing her chest against mine and letting my fingers reach deeper into her ass. In a few moments, she let out a cry of ecstasy into my mouth, as I felt her asshole tighten around my fingers, and felt her whole body tremble on top of me as she reached her climax. Helplessly, I trembled too, and had to back away from the kiss so that I didn’t completely lose breath.

For a few moments, Anika and I just lay in each other’s embrace; my fingers were relaxed and unmoving, still inside her ass, and my dick was warm but shrinking slightly beneath her pink pussy. Then, she spoke.

“I know how to make you come, now.”

I smiled at her, because I already knew the plan. In what seemed like an instant, I went to the bathroom to get the douching kit, and returned in a hurry to her room.

“Are you ready to drink from my ass, dirty girl,” Ani said teasingly once I returned. I blushed, and nodded sheepishly. As horny as I was, I still knew how weird what we were about to do was. Anika lay face down once more, and I used the douche to fill her ass with milk. (It was almond milk... we might be crazy, but we still fit some LGBT stereotypes...)

After I had filled her up more than I thought would even be possible, Ani slowly and carefully got onto all fours, and I slid my body beneath her, my face positioned perfectly beneath her asshole, which by now had tightened up. I gave her ass a playful spank. I was already shivering with excitement, and told her that I was ready.

“You have to swallow it all up, okay?” Ani said. “Don’t waste my ass milk,” she added, laughing. “Drink it all up for me, baby girl.” I started to masturbate again and waited, watching her asshole attentively. Her tummy rumbled, and as soon as I saw her hole start to flex, I lifted my head and put my lips around it.

Warm spurts of dirty milk started to fill my mouth, and I swallowed obediently. As I took my mouth away for air, Ani’s hole winked and gaped, and I liked up its juices excitedly. With my lips on it once more, and my tongue digging inside of her, I let more milk gush into me, and we moaned together. Stroking my cock wildly, I started to feel the approach of an orgasm.

“Lick it all up, baby,” Ani said. “Clean out my dirty hole.” I did as I was told, and curled my tongue inside of her gaping asshole, as she farted out the last splashes of milk messily into my mouth. My face was hot and wet, dirtied by her filthy ass spitting and farting on me. I placed my head back down on the bed, exasperated, and Anika responded by shoving her fat ass down onto me, blinding me. I let my tongue wander back into her, and whimpered as I continued to stroke my cock.

With my tongue buried in Ani’s ass, I shot a load of cum up towards her face, and moaned helplessly into her filthy ass. With horny pleasure, Anika let out one last bubbling fart onto my face, and then collapsed her body onto mine, as we started to embrace each other again.


End file.
